


Well Then

by xXAnaloceitXx



Series: ATTL Inspirations [3]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddling, M/M, Spicykustard but not, Talk of edging, There's a specific tag for that, but I can't remember it, eventual spicykustard, that's the tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnaloceitXx/pseuds/xXAnaloceitXx
Summary: The quote that inspired this one is "What do you need me to do? You want me to call Edge?"
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: ATTL Inspirations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593685
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Well Then

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nilchance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilchance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [play with fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151067) by [nilchance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilchance/pseuds/nilchance). 



> The quote that inspired this one is "What do you need me to do? You want me to call Edge?"

Sans noticed Red was shaking more after he came down. He had pushed him kind of hard, edging him for a while. He watched as Red threw an arm over his eyes, still panting. Sans sat on the bed trying to figure out what to do. He knew aftercare was a thing, but he didn’t know how to do it. Did he need to get Edge? Should he ask? Damn, he was an idiot when it came to this stuff. 

“What do you need me to do? You want me to call Edge?”

Red didn’t respond for a few seconds sending Sans spiraling into more anxiety. Sans had almost decided that he wasn’t going to get an answer, then Red moved his arm. 

“Yea, call the boss”

Sans got his phone out of the pocket of the discarded jacket. Oh great, how was he going to explain this? Well he could just be blunt about it, but when has he ever been blunt? He sighed and hit call once he found Edge in his contacts. It rang twice and then Edge picked up. 

“Yes?”

“So, um…”

He looks to Red to see his hand outstretched. Ok, that makes things a little easier on Sans. Sans hands him the phone. Red places an arm over his eyes again and holds the phone up to where his ear would be. 

“So, boss, we might need you to come home”

He heard Edge’s muffled voice and saw the smirk on Red’s face. 

“No, boss, that’s not the problem. There’s a different problem”

More muffled talking from Edge and then Red chuckled. He handed the phone back to Sans. Sans took it and held it up to where his ear would be. 

“Sans?”

“Yea?”

“I’m on my way home. Just stay with him until I get there”

“Ok, can do”

Then he heard the line go dead as Edge hung up. Sans put his phone back in the pocket of the jacket and went back to sit on the bed. He looked Red up and down and saw that he wasn’t shaking as much, but was still shaking a lot. Red peeked at him from under his arm and then put it back where it was. 

“I’m not dying so stop looking at me like that”

“I pushed you too hard, I should’ve known you wouldn’t -”

Red sat up and placed a hand on his mouth, cutting him off.

“Stop that. If you think he hasn’t pushed me harder, then you’re mistaken. If it was truly too much I would have used the safeword. Normally I can handle a lot more edging than what you did”

Sans tried to talk, but it was muffled by Red’s hand on his mouth. Red moved his hand away and let it fall to his lap. 

“What happened this time?”

Red chuckled. 

“Don’t worry about it. You didn’t do anything, it’s not your fault”

Sans nodded even though he wanted more of an explanation than that. They heard the door downstairs open and close. They listened as the footsteps came up the stairs and then up to Red’s bedroom door. The door opened to reveal Edge. He walked in and closed the door behind him, taking in the scene before him. Sans sitting in front of Red how was sitting completely naked. Red was still shaking, but it had died down a lot. Sans gave Edge an apologetic smile. 

“Sorry to pull you from work, edgelord”

Edge shook his head, walking to the side of the bed. They moved apart, creating a space for Edge in the middle. Edge sat down and looked Red over, his frown deepened. He sighed and shook his head again. Red then pulled on Sans’s arm, pulling him down until he was laying next to him. He wrapped Sans up in his arms, that’s when Sans noticed the shaking had stopped. He took a deep breath and then looked at Edge. 

Sans saw the small smile on Edge’s face before it was gone. He then stood up and walked out of the room. Sans listened as he went downstairs and into the kitchen. When he came back, he had a glass of water. Red groaned and then took it and sipped it. Once Red had put the glass down on the floor beside the bed he looked up at Edge. Edge had one brow raised and Red just stared at him. 

Sans had gotten pretty good at realizing when they were having a conversation with no words. This was one of those times. He watched it happen, and then saw something in Red’s stare give. He sighed and moved both of them to make room for Edge. Edge laid on the mattress with them and went to wrap Red up. He then stopped and looked at Sans, a silent question in his look. Before Sans could answer that question, Red laid his head on Edge’s chest while still keeping Sans in his arms. 

“Don’t worry about it, dumbasses”

Sans chuckled despite himself. He watched Edge roll his eyes while a fond look fell over his face. Once he realized it was there, it was gone. Sans felt a pang of something, but didn’t want to think about it yet. He would think about it later. He looked up to see Red with his eyes closed, and his breathing was evening out. Before he knew it Red was asleep. 

Sans looked to Edge then and they made eye contact. Sans raised his free hand to start speaking in hands.

_So, mind explaining what the fuck happened?_

Edge chuckled. 

_Little shit pushed himself too hard, he should’ve called it about two edges ago._

Sans knew there was a blush on his face.

_Sorry_

Edge shook his head.

_Not your fault. Just don’t do so many next time._

Sans almost laughed out loud at that. 

_Trust me, after this, it won’t happen again for a bit_

Edge chuckled again. 

_Suit yourself_

They left it at that and Sans let himself relax. He laid his head on Red’s chest and closed his eyes. He was drifting, not quite asleep, but not quite awake either. He was so tired and just wanted to sleep. He felt Edge place a hand on the collar and he felt a sense of security wash over him. He then fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone please help me remember the tag. It's spicykustard but not? That doesn't make sense but please help me remember it. Also thank you in advance!


End file.
